Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This story contains three plots. The first is the plot of Tigrevurmud Vorn's (Earl of Brune) encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted Kingdom's seven Vanadises, and his subsequent capture by her. The second plot involves Tigre's life as Elen's "Prisoner of War" and the efforts of Alsace residents and his acquaintances to rescue the imprisoned Earl. The third and final plot is about Zion Thenardier's attack onto Alsace that lead to Tigre's decision to ally himself with Elen and Leitmeritz Army to defend Alsace. Prologue In over twenty years, both Brune and Zhcted haven't waged war against each other. But their recent conflict is due to a flooding river in an area between both kingdoms. Despite both kingdoms' efforts to calm down the flood victims, they each blamed the other kingdom for their negligence and inefficiency, rumors about a "flawed" flood control system's sparked both the kingdoms' hostility, thus escalating and igniting a war between the two kingdoms.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 This is the first war for the Prince of Brune, Regnas and the King has assembled a large army of 25,000 troops under his command against the Zhcted Kingdom glorify this. Among them are the best knights and nobles across the kingdom. Among them is Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn (Tigre), Earl Mashas Rodant, son of Duke Thenardier (Zion) and others. This army is five times larger than the enemy's Army from Leitmeritz, Zhcted with 5,000 troops.Anime Episode 1 Chronology 'Battle of Dinant' Titta wakes Tigre and reminds him that his volunteer army is waiting for him. After realizing Titta concerns over his participation in the war, Tigre promises her to return to Alsace safely. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre hears various news from Mashas such as: * Brune Army numbers about 25,000 troops against Zhcted Army's of 5,000 troops. * Prince Regnas, the heir to King Faron, is the leader of this large Brune Army. * About the Vanadis (Zhcted's renowned female warriors that are famed for their power, beauty and are said to be alone a match for 1000 troops) Eleonora Viltaria, as the enemy commander of the Leitmeritz's (Zhcted) Army and the rumors about her young age (same as Tigre's) and charming beauty. These accounts about the Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria, catches Tigre's curiosity towards the Vanadis. Upon their arrival, the Brune Army builds a camp near Dinant Plain's foothill as well as on the hill. Most of the army is camped near the foot of the hill whereas the Prince and the main unit as well as the armies of other small nobles (including Tigre) is camped on the hill. During their dinner, Tigre and Bertrand are mocked by Zion Thenardier and his soldiers for his humble background and his archery skills, which are deemed as inferior in Brune and called as weapons of cowards. (In Brune, pride, honor and prestige are valued as foremost. Hence, archers in Brune, are often belittled and viewed as cowards by nobles and aristocrats.) Zion tries to break Tigre's Bow, but Tigre picks it up and Zion falls down due to such a sudden action by Tigre. Even after being pushed away by Tigre, who is just trying to protect his bow, Zion continues to spew his insults until Earl Rodant (Mashas) intervenes by asking Zion to go take a drink.Light Novel Volume 1 Manga Chapter 2 After thanking Mashas for the his rescue, Tigre overhears a conversation about Duke Thenardier's and Duke Ganelon's notorious actions from Brune soldiers around them.According to the soldiers, Thenardier and Ganelon were notorious for their cruelty in the kingdom: Duke Ganelon imposed heavy taxes without consulting the king while committing other atrocities within his territory; Duke Thenardier on the other hand banned alcohol to keep the army sober and warned against insubordination, his soldiers punished the families for such crimes by making the males of the family fight each other with the sword. Regardless, King Faron had to "tolerate" their misdeeds due to their strong influence on other nobles in the kingdom. Despite understanding Tigre's anger, Mashas stops Tigre as he urges him that even if he interfered, such things will not end unless King Faron or Prince Regnas decide to do something about it. This was part of Tigre's dream sequence before being woken by Lim.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 From afar, Elen leads her 5,000 Zhcted soldiers for an ambush against Brune Army and ensures her that victory would be theirs to take. (Elen initially planned for a double attack where she would engage Brune Army during the night assault and again later during the afternoon.) In the following night, Zhcted Army launches a surprise ambush onto Brune Army's main camp, causing a greater chaos as Brune Army has little time to retaliate against their enemy, not even its elite soldiers capable to withstand Elen's and Zhcted Army's might and ferocity. In just one night, Brune Army is decimated with only a few survivors (Mashas, Bertrand and Zion) escape from the battlefield while Tigre was knocked down and for Zhcted's Army who ran pass through Tigre, they assume he was dead but not until the next day. 'Encounter with the Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria' Tigre regains consciousness and witnesses the scene in the aftermath of the attack. Brune Army suffered defeat and the soldiers escaped in various directions with dead Brune soldiers lying across Dinant Plains, many got trampled while escaping that makes the number of casualties rise. While he hopes Mashas, Bertrand and the others might have escaped and be alive after the onslaught, Tigre is astonished towards the Vanadis's power that has caused such a colossal damage to the once mighty looking Brune Army. Tigre picks up his weapons (bow & arrows) and finds a Zhcted soldier coming to attack him. He kills him but fails to get the soldier's horse for himself. Later he sees the marching Zhcted soldiers with their commander, the Vanadis from afar. Tigre kills the horses of Elen's first two escort soldiers riding on either side of her and prepares to kill the Vanadis. Elen however glides over the two fallen horses (which seems to be like flying to Tigre) rushes towards Tigre, he prepares to fire his last two arrows at her but she deflects them and corners Tigre. Surprisingly, Elen spares Tigre's life and takes him as her prisoner-of-war (a first prisoner-of-war for Elen) and being overwhelmed by the Vanadis and her soldiers, Tigre admits his defeat and is taken to Leitmeritz, Zhcted. The news about Brune defeat in Dinant Plains shakes all of Brune, especially the news of apparent "death" of Prince Regnas. Faron is shocked and traumatized after being informed of the death of the Prince and so remains withdrawn from politics and by shutting in his bedroom. After the news of Prince Regnas's death spreads throughout the kingdom, the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon starts so as to decide the successor for King Faron, furthermore King Faron becomes ill and that speeds up their confrontation as both target the throne for their conquest of domination. Except King Faron, nobody is capable of stopping the two Dukes and so the kingdom becomes embroiled in the inevitable civil war.LN Volume 1 Chapter 3Manga Chapter 4 'Life as a Captive' Tigre starts to live in Leitmeritz as Elen's prisoner-of-war and is surprised to find himself being treated properly for a captive such as himself. His lifestyle though remains the same as he still gets up late. Once, Lim (Elen's Adjutant as well as friend) wakes up Tigre by putting her sword at his mouth when she fails to wake him up using the normal means. He is then taken to Elen who informs him about the ransom offer for him, a price he finds to be extremely expensive, which is to be paid within the allotted time of 50 daysThe ransom that was told by Elen was three times Alsace's revenue without telling the exact number but on Manga it was stated close enough or at least 700,000 silver coins.1 Dinars was equal to 1 Silver Coins as Tigre remembers the Brune currency which uses Silver Coins as a main currency.. Tigre tries, in wain, to negotiate with Elen to lower down the ransom but is rejected and if Brune fails to pay the ransom Tigre will be sold to Muozinel merchants as slave. Elen permits Tigre to roam around anywhere within the Leitmeritz's Imperial Palace except going towards the gates, as it would be considered as an attempt to escape if he does so. Later, Elen asks Tigre to display his archery skills to her in front of everyone present, but some of the Leitmeritz soldiers secretly provide him with a bow of poor quality. However, after shooting the two arrows, one falling short of target and the other going far over it, Tigre manages to get a hang of the bow. Just as he is preparing his third arrow however, he spots an assassin on the ramparts with a crossbow aiming at Elen and calls out to warn her. Elen calls up 'Arifar' and the bolt gets deflected by some degree. Tigre watching the assassin escape asks Lim if he needs to be caught alive. Tigre then shoots the third arrow exactly in the foot of the assassin on the rampart, the distance actually being more than 300 Alsins. The next day Elen call Tigre to her office and apologizes to him for the poor quality bow. She explains, the circumstances for displaying Tigre's archery and the background and rumors behind it. (After, Elen took Tigre as her prisoner in Dinant plains, rumors about Elen falling in love with Tigre started to spread within the Leitmeritz Imperial Palace. Tigre was the first one to be kept alive by Elen and taken as a prisoner.) To clarify her reasons for keeping him alive, she decided to display the Tigre's amazing archery to stop these rumors. She further explains that the rumors about her falling in love are not completely false, as she indeed is in love, but not with Tigre but with Tigre's skills as an archer. Elen also informs her intention to punish the ones responsible for the act of providing poor bow to Tigre by executing them. Tigre interferes and asks her to forgive them as he is not bothered much by it. She then asks him to become her subordinate instead and promises him to let him maintain his privileged life he had in Brune. However, Tigre refuses her offer. In Alsace, Titta, while waiting for Tigre's safe return, goes to a local shrine daily to pray. Titta is the daughter of a local shrine maiden, and had trained to become one as well before she met young Tigre.Manga Chapter 3 Later she finds Mashas and Bertrand who survived the battle in Dinant Plains and returned back. Mashas informs Titta about Tigre's capture and the huge ransom price asked. Titta decides to try and raise (collect) as much fund as possible for the ransom. Mashas on the other hand travels within Brune to seek help from other aristocrats for the ransom. Unfortunately, with Brune defeat in Dinant Plains, and the possibility of a large scale conflict between Thenardier and Ganelon likely to begin soon, the aristocrats refuse to help Mashas in raising the money for the ransom as they feel that they might require that money during the period of civil war. During his days in Leitmeritz, Tigre begins to get accustomed to his new lifestyle and quickly becomes popular within the Imperial Palace. Rurick shaves his head and becomes bald and requests Tigre to let him be his subordinate, explaining that Elen spared his life because of Tigre's mercy and was asked to give up something that is his own and is next in importance to his life, so he shaved his head. Elen assigns Rurick to supervise Tigre as Prisoner-of-war. Tigre becomes very popular especially among the Leitmeritz's archers as he discusses with Rurick and the other archers about the bow equipment during their training and also teaches them more about archery skills and knowledge which makes them impressed over his knowledge of archery that surpasses them. Despite Tigre's popularity however, due to his position as a captive, some soldiers still belittle him. One day after his training with the other archers, Tigre looking for an alternate place to take bath away from the ordinary soldiers, accidentally stumbles upon Elen who is naked while bathing. Elen remains optimistic and easily forgives him. There he also sees a baby wyvern, flying dragon who is introduced by Elen as Lunie, Elen's pet dragon. Its appearance reminds him about his previous encounter with a dragon while he was hunting. He had then narrowly escaped in the mountains in Alsace. LN Volume 1 Chapter 4 Elen informs Tigre that the well is now used only by women and so to be careful. After Elen leaves, he starts to take his bath, but sees Lim who has just arrived there only to find him naked. Surprised as she expected Elen to be still there, she runs away away after throwing the bath tub towards Tigre. Later, he talks about Alsace with Elen as she becomes curious about him. Even as Tigre starts to get close with Elen, Lim still remains discontented about it as she asks Elen her view towards Tigre as Zhcted's enemy. Elen one day decides to check Tigre's skills with other weapons and finds them to be at a beginner's level. During such training with Elen, he accidentally ends up groping Elen's breast after falling down on her.Anime Special 1 Elen one day receives report about the rising instability and turmoil in Brune that caused by the power conflict between Duke Thenardier and Duke Ganelon, which soon escalates to become a civil war. However, Elen and Lim decide to hide this from Tigre in order to prevent him from escaping Leitmeritz. One day, after being made to read about "Zhcted's History and Background" by Lim, Tigre sees Elen sneaking around the rampart walls wearing casual and girly clothes as a disguise. He goes towards her calls out, which surprises her as she did not expect anyone to catch her, and acts more like a girl her age. So the two tour within the "Castle Town" of Leitmeritz. They go to the market place where Tigre is fascinated by the various new dishes and then later they play a shooting game (using a crossbow) where Tigre manages to win two gifts, a ribbon for Elen and a teddy bear for Lim. After returning back to the Imperial Palace, they find Lim angry and waiting for them. Elen to calm her down gives her a teddy bear that Tigre won. Lim happy about it forgives them both. Anime Special Episode 2 Anime Special Episode 3 Tigre learns about politics and leadership under Lim's guidance for self-improvement which takes three days for him to study about its basic, especially in political negotiations, treasury and budget.LN Volume 1 Chapter 6 'Zion Thenardier's Attack and Tigrevurmud's Return' In Nemetacum's Capital, Rance, Thenardier hears about the Battle of Dinant and Brune Army's defeat, but he ignores Earl Vorn (Tigre) as he considers his imprisonment as a "disgrace" to Brune and his House. He then summons his son, Zion and orders him to attack Alsace, loot anything available and sell the survivors as slaves to Muozinel. In spite thinking his father's command and ambition are disturbing, Zion carries out this mission anyway. He meets his father's longtime fortuneteller Drekavac, who leads him to a stable and shows him 2 dragons in order to let him use them for attacking Alsace. However, Drekavac warns Zions that even though they have been tamed, the dragons are currently not yet accustomed to human smell. Regardless, with these dragons under his control, Zion eagerly looks forward to destroy Tigre's territory as the display of power and might of House Thenardier during his march towards Alsace. Zion personally dislikes Drekavac and wants to get rid of him immediately, but he is employed by his father so Zion cannot act own in this matter. Zion personally dislikes Drekavac and wants to get rid of him immediately, but he is employed by his father so Zion cannot act own in this matter. Drekavac is the only person known in Brune with the ability to capture, tame & train the dragons, to supply to Duke Thenardier. Something exotic that is unheard of in all of Brune. After being presented with the two dragons (a Wyvern Dragon & a Suro Dragon, Zion was elated with Drekavac enough to forget about eliminating him. Back in Leitmeritz, Tigre remains sleepless due to his worries about ransom, the approaching deadline and safety of Alsace's citizens. That night, Rurick reports Tigre about a intruder being caught in Leitmeritz's Imperial Palace, who has been asking for Tigre. The caught intruder is recognized as Bertrand by Tigre. However, their reunion is short-lived as Tigre is informed about Thenardier Army's 3,000 troops marching for Alsace from Bertrand and Mashas (via letter), along with Ganelon's Army probable attack. Despite Rurick's plea, Tigre storms towards the Palace gates until Elen appears in front of him. Tigre requests Elen to permit him to let him return to Alsace with his promise to her that he will return after repelling his enemy from his territory. The request gets rejected by Elen as she tells him that he cannot protect Alsace alone. When Tigre insists on leaving, Elen threatens warns him that she will kill him immediately and asks him to use his wits while answering instead of being emotional and taking decision as such. Initially he becomes confused over her reply but after seeing Elen's disappointed expression Elen's reminder of their first encounter, he realizes that during that time he had taken a calm and calculated decision to risk his life to take down Elen, the enemy commander to prevent the enemy from pursuing friendly troops. He also realizes the flaws of his current actions and so instead requests Elen to lend him her troops to defend Alsace, much to everyone's surprise. Intrigued, Elen accepts his request on the condition of ceding the territory of Alsace to her (Vanadis of Leitmeritz) as compensation. Tigre agrees on the condition on Elen's promise to rule over Alsace and its people fairly - just as she does in Leitmeritz. Before their departure, Lim expresses her concern towards Elen's decision for lending her troops to Tigre. After the preparation, Tigre wears his usual leather clothes for the battle but Elen finds it unusual as she and Lim groom him instead. Elen and Lim feel that, Tigre as a Commander of her Army, should at least have a heavy armor but as an archer, and are concerned about him wearing only his leather jacket. While travelling towards Alsace, Elen asks Tigre if her army of 1,000 troops can defeat Duke Thenardier Army's of 3,000 troops. Tigre replies that it is possible to defeat their enemy for two reasons: *House Thenardier rarely visited Alsace, and *He knows the territory and geography of Alsace better than his enemies. With these reasons Elen's doubts are relieved as she sees it as a chance to defeat Duke Thenardier's Army. 'Defense of Alsace' In Alsace, nearly all residents begin to evacuate the capital, Celesta under the instructions and guidance of Titta's and Mashas's soldiers: The capable ones are to flee to nearby forests and mountains while the weak and frail are to seek refuge into Alsace's local shrine.Anime Episode 2 Duke Thenardier's Army arrives in Alsace three days later. After learning that the residents have gathered inside the temple (shrine) or have fled to the mountains, Zion orders the soldiers to loot, vandalize and burn Alsace.Manga Chapter 8 Zhcted Army's arrival in Alsace momentarily drives off Duke Thenardier's Army while 300 soldiers were killed by Elen and her soldiers. However, Zion with his remaining army retreats to Molsheim Plains to reform and organise the army, while the location also will provide them the advantage for their knights. Tigre and his allies discuss about their next move as Tigre as per his knowledge informs them about Zion's army regrouping at Molsheim Plains. Elen decides to use this chance to attack them despite the overwhelming difference in the number of troops. Elen plans to keep 100 soldiers in Alsace and charge with 900 soldiers of the Leitmeritz army against Zion's 2,700 soldiers, thrice the total troops. Lim plans tactics with ropes and asks for as many ropes to be collected as possible from among the residents. Titta volunteers to take that job. Tigre strategizes to use the extra horses, of Zion's army) to use as a tactic. With the help from Alsace residents and Tigre's plan, Leitmeritz Army prepares enough resources for their battle against Zion's Army. Meanwhile, Zion is shocked to learn Zhcted Army's arrival. He promptly presumes that Tigre has "betrayed" Brune for Zhcted. Still, Zion remains confident in his plan to crush Tigre and his new allies with his dragons in order to avenge his humiliation in Dinant Plains.Anime Episode 3 'Battle of Molsheim' Both armies battle each other on Molsheim Plains where Zion's Army outnumbers Leitmeritz Army by 3:1 (Zion's 2,700 soldiers compared to Elen's 900 soldiers) and 2 dragons. Initially, Elen and Tigre manage to defeat the first and second platoon of Zion's Army until Zion sends the Earth Dragon towards the Leitmeritz Army. The dragon immediately crushes the few soldiers of Leitmeritz Army before Elen can order her soldiers to retreat away from the dragon. Meanwhile, Zion receives report about another unit of Leitmeritz's Army (Lim's Unit's) joining the battle and so he dispatches 400 men to intercept them. As Lim's Unit arrive to distract Zion's Army's soldiers away from battle, Elen seizes an opportunity to reach and confront the dragon alone. Using Arifar's power she uses "Ley Admos" and kills the dragon. Elen's fight against the dragons surprises Tigre, Leitmeritz soldiers and her enemies. It also traumatizes Zion who refuses to send another dragon against her. Furthermore, he receives report of incoming enemy reinforcements. Actually, due to the angle of the sun the landscape setting all create the illusion of a large unit. But though the number of horses numbers around 2,000, the number of soldiers is 100 or less. This tactic conceptualised by Tigre, forces Zion to order a full-scale retreat from battle. Meanwhile, Lim's troops lures 400 enemy soldiers into their trap, tripping them off with hidden ropes and ambushing them. Lim here uses the advantage of the overconfidence within Zion's Army and she is impressed at Tigre's plan and also of the trust his people show towards him. With Tigre and Leitmeritz troops approaching form multiple directions, Zion and his remaining Army is completely surrounded. Zion accuses Tigre of treason against Brune, but Tigre retorts by stating Zion's actions being similar to that of bandits. Zion replies by calling the people as merely "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust. Tigre then tells Zion that even he didn't understand what he (Zion) was thinking, and that he would never forgive his misdeed. Infuriated, Zion challenges Tigre into a duel which Tigre accepts. Though Elen is against such reckless action by Tigre, and so she watches from the sidelines ready to protect Tigre should anything happen. During their duel, Tigre starts shooting his arrows at Zion's but they are blocked by Zion's shield. Still, the three arrows shot all end up on the same point on the shield. As Zion impatiently charges towards Tigre Tigre shots the fourth arrow, which again gets shot at the same point on the shield. However, the fourth arrow manages to pierce the shield due the the previous three arrows weakening it at that (same) point. Zion ends up with an arrow in his arm and Tigre only ends up with a small cut on his cheek.Manga Chapter 10 As Tigre looks to finish the duel against Zion, Zion escapes while his army charges towards Tigre. Elen also orders the Leitmeritz Army to intercept them to protect Tigre. 'The Awakening of the Magical Arrow' Tigre and Elen see Zion escaping on the back of the wyvern (Flying Dragon). The wyvern quickly flies high enough where Elen's attack is unable to reach him. Suddenly, a strange voice from the Black Bow urges Tigre to shoot down the target. Despite being confused by that voice, Tigre shoots the arrow towards the dragon. The arrow gathers power from Tigre as well as Elen's Arifar before being released kills the vywern. The display stuns everyone including Elen when her Arifar resonates strongly with the Black Bow. Zion & the Vywern fall down into a nearby lake and die. With Zion's death, the remaining soldiers of Duke Thenardier's Army surrender. As a token of appreciation, Alsace holds a feast to celebrate Tigre and his allies' victory. Before the party, Elen tells Tigre that her Arifar has started to show it's support and affection towards him. Also she becomes curious about Tigre's Black Bow which she considers as something rare and unique. Related to this, Lim tells Tigre the legend about the "Lord Marksman", whose bow was bestowed by a goddess and his arrow shots were rumored to be invincible. According to the author, the alternate name is based on "King of the Freikugel", which is translated in German as Marksman.http://asakust.exblog.jp/17662021 Regardless of the lore, Tigre considers it to be irreverent to his bow. After the feast, Leitmeritz soldiers help the Alsace residents to rebuild the destroyed parts in their territory while Lim serves as the governor and Tigre retains his position as its Earl. Alsace is now temporarily under Leitmeritz's control. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #In Anime, the aftermath of the Battle of Dinant shows less gory or edgier than Light Novel descriptions. #On the manga, the demand request is 700,000 Dinars but in the Anime and Light Novel the demand is mentioned as 3 times Alsace's tax revenue without saying the exact amount of ransom. :*The Brune current exchange rate is 1 Dinars = 1 Silver Coins. 'Anime' #Most of the scenes of Battle of Dinant have been skipped and served as both Tigre and Elen's flashback. #Lim's affection about teddy bears has been cut in the anime's main episode, though it later appears in Anime specials #While the scene of Tigre's departure from Alsace serves as prelude for the Battle of Dinant in light novel and manga, the anime instead shows it as flashback in Anime Episode 2. #In contrast to Light Novel and Manga, where Bertrand and Rurick arrive after Leitmeritz Army enters Alsace, in Anime they are shown during when Tigre and Leitmeritz Army enters into Alsace. #Unlike Light Novel or Manga counterpart, in Anime Zion delivers his final taunt to Tigre and Leitmeritz Army while trying to fly away on the wyvern dragon (flying dragon). His final taunt before his death implying Duke Thenardier's vengeance against Tigre and his allies and his attempt to avenge his son by all means necessary. Notable Events *Battle of Dinant *Battle of Alsace **Alsace Invasion Incident **Battle of Molsheim Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Titta, Lim, Mashas and Thenardier. *Tigre became Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed her and her army to fight for Alsace. Because of this, Elen becomes the first Vanadis to become his ally. *The "death" of Prince Regnas (later known as Regin) worsened the turmoil within Brune before the start of the civil war as King Faron withdrew from politics. Consequently, power disputes between Duke Thenardier and Duke Ganelon increased started the Civil War in order to become the next ruler of Brune. *Due to Elen's mercy and also earning the respect and admiration from the soldiers of Leitmeritz, Tigre's archery skill were recognized for the first time, since archers are in Brune are usually scorned by its fellow people in Brune. ** Additionally, Tigre's archery skills further benefited by House Vorn's Black Bow that is much stronger and durable than any common bow. *Tigre's alliance with Zhcted for Alsace became an important point for the nobles throughout the continent, especially in Brune. **The nobles in Brune perceived this as Tigre's "betrayal" to Brune by selling the handling over the territory of Alsace. **This alliance with Leitmeritz by Tigre later serves as a main foundation to his decisions in future when he confronts against the armies of Duke Thenardier and Duke Ganelon. **This alliance also will be the main founding of Silver Meteor Army, the first Coalition Army led by Tigre. **This alliance also enable Tigre to gain more allies and respect further from his ally and enemy. From Kureys that admits Tigre as new Brune's mightiest hero via his capabilities of alliance with Zhcted until Tallard's offering as Asvarre's minister. *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow's power is later revealed to be Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death who Tigre later confront in Roland Arc. **It was later Tigre will start the upcoming trial for him to endure it for at least two years. *Leitmeritz's control over Alsace became a topic of concern for both Brune and Zhcted, especially to King of Zhcted, King Victor who would initially accuse Elen for involving Zhcted into Brune's civil affairs. **Later the control was revoked after Badouin's statement that Alsace will be under control of Nice and will send a magistrate (Which revealed to be Elvin as chief administrator) later after the Civil War ends. **It was later King Viktor commends Tigre's action to end the civil war and even elevate his position as Prisoner of War to Guest General. *Zion's death later fuels Duke Thenardier's vengeance against Tigre when the conflict continues. He indirectly targets Tigre by hiring assassins group, "Serrash", and later by using his allies by asking another Vanadis Ludmila Lourie. **Later, he confront Tigre directly by facing him and his army at Vincennes Plains. *Elen's story about how she and the Vanadis wishes to plot for appointing someone as their "King" will later foreshadow Tigre's role in upcoming arcs. **This also will determine the Vanadis movement since Tigre currently got five Vanadis as his allies in just two years before Zhcted face crisisCurrently, those five Vanadis are falling in love with him which was Elen, Mila, Liza, Sofy and Olga.The Vanadis also pledging their allegiance to Tigre without a doubt to him. Especially after revelation of the lore of Lord Marksman itself.. Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1 Category:Volume 1